Scribbler Of Dreams
by LilyxSan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi attends college happily with her friends and boyfriend until her life changes completely..(not good at summaries)


Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Scribbler Of Promises

Kagome Higurashi attends college with her friends,Living her life perfectly until goes out on a trip and were put into groups by the teachers and not everyone is satisfied with their groups

CHAPTER 1-

:Beep,Beep,Beep:

A hand stretched out from inder the covers and small fingers lingered about looking for the button on the alarm clock.After about 30 seconds of trying,it finally went off. A head slightly popped out of the covers and legs swinged over to the side of the bed putting the person in a sitting position. Yawning and stretching lazily, A young raven haired girl began to look at her alarmed clock squinting her eyes because she had not yet recovered from sleeping and her eyes were still a bit blurry, but when it began to clear she gasped at the time.

"NO,NO,NO i couldn't have overslept" She ran accross the room to grab her white towel and headed towards the bathroom in the hall way. The walls of hallway was painted in a baby blue colour mixed with small sprays of dark blue, The floor was made of white marbled stones and had a beautiful flowering on the intersection of the wall and the floor. Paintings of Heros, Heroined and ancestors filled the walls. It was a daringly beautiful sight.

When the young girl was done bathing, she went into the room with a towel draping over her body covering mostly her upper body.After drying, she passed some coconut lotion on her pale flawless skin making sure she didn't miss a spot. When she was done she approached her closet in order to look for a lovely pair of clothes for her first day.

" Its so wonderful that i'm finally in college, not by myself but with my friends too" She had missed her friends over the summer mostly because she was away at Italy with her Mother and couldn't contact them because of the long distance. It had been a while and wanted to talk to them deeply, One in particular.

"Inuyasha.." she whispered silently to herself. Shaking her head from her trance ,she focused back on the clothing.

"hmm" She flicked her fingertips over the clothes and then every few seconds she would throw a piece of clothing on the bed. When she was satisfied she went through all the clothes she turned back to the heap on her bed. She reached down to the silk white pleat skirt , it was about the length of half her thighs or more. She then reached out for a blue tight cotton T-shirt which showed a little bit of cleavage but other than that it would to her well for the day.

"Now for the shoes" She turned to her shoe closet and decided to look around. She spotted a white latex boots with a blue zipper that would reach just below her knee. She smiled brightly to herself "this is perfect"

After putting on her clothes, She looked at herself in a wide tall mirror that took up most of the wall. She looked 'sexy' in teenage terms, Her skirt was short but not to short showing a bit of her nicely shaped curves on her body And the shirt fitted fairly with the rest of her clothes. _'Now for my Hair' _she thought. Nothing much was needed to do with her hair, just a slight brush and them done.

" KAGOME! " a feminine voice shouted from the downstairs " You're running late so hurry up up there and did u sleep late last night because i met the television on early this morning."

" Yeah sorry, I'm coming Mom!" Kagome quickly put on some of her mascara and her favourite bubble gum lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror once again and with satisfied smirk she left her room and went downstairs.

When Kagome enterred the kitchen she went over to her mother and hugged tightly.

" I stayed up late watching the Beaves and Butthead marathon and then i felt tired so i forgot to turn off the T.V and practically slept walk to my room" She looked at her mother even though her back was facing her but still she did the puppy pout " i'm so sorry"

Her mother sighed deeply " As long as u don't do it again"

"No problem" She smiled happily

"You better get going or you'll be late"

"OKay bye mom" She kissed her mother goodbye and walked out the front door and headed towards her red BMW. Her father had gotten it for her at her sixteenth birthday, It was the best present she'd gotten since her Barbie doll at the age of 5. Her father had left her mother after her little brother Souta was born, No one knew why he left or where he went to but he did send letters and presents to them to be sure that they knew he was alright and safe but still, He never said why he left and it brought pain to their family.

_' I miss him very much'_ She thought as one tear streaked down her cheek, but now was not the time to be crying , After all it **was** the first day of college. _'I better go get Sango before she gets **really** angry at me for making her late for school.' _And with that thought in mind, She drove eagerly fast to get to her friends house.

When kagome had finally arrived at Sango's house, she blew the horn indicating that she was outside waiting. The front door opened and Sango stepped out, Her long black hair was held in a loose white ribbon and her eyes were of a dark crystal. Sango had her favourite faded jeans and a light pink blouse.

" It's about time" Sango entered the car and relaxed into the seat " you know..I better not be late." She looked at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, I kind of overslept"

"What ever"

:sigh: _' I'm guessing she missed me a whole lot to be **that** kind to me'_ She thought as she drove off.

Sango and Kagome approached the school and of course was greeted by some of her friends from her previous high school.

"Hey kagome!" Someone called out from afar. Kagome turned to see who had called her and saw a a pair of golden orbs looking straight at her. She knew those eyes from anywhere. _'Inuyasha...'_ was her first thought. His hair was long and a silver-ish grey colour which went beautifully with his extraordinary eyes/

" Hey Inuyasha, Miroku!" Sango called out running forward towards them and grabbing Kagome's hand in the process.

"Hello Sango.." Miroku replied in a seductive voice once the two had reached their presense. Sango blushed lightly and turned away to face Kagome.

"I...uh have to fill in some forms for my classes, see ya." Sango quickly ran into the enormous building vanishing completely.

" She's just playing hard to get." Miroku smirked and Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed.

" Yup." they said in union.

A loud noise was heard outside the gate and mostly everyone turned their attention over to the noise. A black motorcycle stopped in one of the parking lots, The anonymous guy took out the helmet and revealed his long silken dark hair which was tied up in a pony tail, His eyes were a icy shade of blue and had a tanned, flawless gorgeous face. When he got off his bike, a few guys came over to him.

"Hey Kouga." A guy with a silver mohawk and another guy with short silver hair and a small patch of blue at the front greeted him.

"Hey Ginta, Hakkaku."

They walked through the lawn, not going unnoticed by the few twinkling eyes looking over at Kouga. Of course it was girls looking at him like he was some God.

_' ah..being praised by my good looks once again.'_ he thought _' It feels good to be back once again.'_

"Kagome, I have something to talk to you about." Inuyasha spoke not even taking the slightest look at his girlfriend.

"What is it?" There was worry in her voice.

" Kagome..I- " He was cut off by the bell ." I'll talk to you about it later, bye"

" umm, ok then, Bye"

He couldn't tell her what had happened this summer while she was away at Italy, It would hurt her completely

_'Kikyou..'_ he thought silently to himself as he entered his first class.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever and i hope you guys like it, i know i'm not that good on punctuation and stuff so excuse me hehe, but anyway you'll tell me if i should continue this.

LilyxSan


End file.
